Each house transformer of a commercial power utility company has a pair of medium voltage, secondary terminals that preferably should be covered or sealed for safety. The cover should have no openings through which customers' fingers can be inserted, should be easy to install by utility company personnel but be customer tamper resistant. The cover should also be easily and economically manufactured.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a transformer terminal cover that is easily installed by utility company personnel, but difficult to remove or access by a customer.
A further object is to provide a terminal cover that is easily and economically manufactured.